Game of Love Outtake for Fandoms for Autism
by MinnieCullen
Summary: It's time to get Bella's POV. Lemon alert!


Game of Love outtake for Autism

Authors note:

This is an outtake I wrote for Fandoms for Autism.

E & C don't belong to me but Goonerward is all mine.

Warnings/Disclaimer: Lemons alert!

* * *

Edward was due any second for his massage…._shit!_

_Get a grip Bella! _I mentally chastised myself .

I can feel myself was getting really nervous and fidgety; I'd already tidied West Brom's cupboard;,- , they were seriously messy buggers.

I stepped back into the walk in cupboard to see what else I could tidy or straighten up, I started turning and twisting bottles that were already perfect just to keep my hands and mind busy.

"Bella?" I took a deep breath in order to steady my rapid heartbeat - I hadn't heard Edward come into the med room.

"Edward, I'm here. Take a seat on the bed and I'll be with you in a second." I tried to be loud enough so he'd hear me without sounding too eager.

"Okay, errm Bella do you need a hand with anything?"

Ah he's such a gentleman, his moom raised him right.

"No, no, I'm good thanks."

I took another deep steadying breath before stepping out the cupboard and into the main room. I saw Edward sitting on the bed with his legs hanging off the side. His legs are so long and sexy especially in those little white shorts Arsenal play in….HOT!

"I'm sorry I took so long." Edward. " I smiled, hoping I didn't look too nervous.

"That cupboard was so messy I couldn't help but tidy up - and they say physio teams don't need women around!" I hoped he couldn't see through the façade I was putting up.

"Jesus Bella, you shouldn't be tidying up their cupboard! If they wanna leave it in a mess, it's up to them."

How could I tell him that I only tidied up to get rid of the uneasiness of being in a room alone with him? _I couldn't._

"Well I couldn't find what I needed so the only option I had was to tidy up. Anyway can you lie down on your back; I want to check over your muscles in your legs. Then I'm going to give you a post- match massage."

I may as well get down to business and get this over with as quickly as possible. The quicker this is over the quicker I can escape!

As Edward turned and swung his legs up on the bed, I felt my cheeks go red from thinking how sexy his legs looked. Even through tracksuit bottoms I could still see the outline of his lean, muscly legs through them.

"Have you got your shorts on underneath your trackies?"

"Yep, want me to take them off?"

"Yeah, do that while I get some gloves on." I took a deep breath again psyching myself internally. Be professional Bella- he's just another patient.

I turned around to face Edward; his trousers were pooled at his ankles. The sight of his legs up close made my breath catch in my throat. They looked even sexier up close then they did running around the pitch.

I put my hands tentatively on Edward's upper thigh and sensed his muscles tensing; his whole leg was stiff. "Edward, relax; I'm just going to check your leg muscles and then give you a soft massage. That okay?"

"Yeah sorry, with you being the new physio and all I'm just a bit nervous. Sorry."

"You have nothing to be nervous about, I understand that it takes time getting to a new physio. I'm still quite nervous myself."

'I'm _also stopping myself from jumping your bones_' I thought to myself. His nervousness is cute..._'he's not nervous when he's stripping off and getting down with the girls_' a voice sniped at the back of my mind. I shook my head a little to get rid of such thoughts, there hadn't been any photos of him with any women recently.

I refocused to the task in hand and began to feel the muscles, moving my hands around; it was easier to assess them now that Edward had relaxed. I moved my hands lower down his legs towards his knees and he jerked his legs as I reached just under his right knee.

"Sorry" he blushed. "I'm a little ticklish."

"That's alright; most people are under their knees." I smiled while my thoughts ran to the gutter...I wonder if he's ticklish anywhere else? Jesus...concentrate Bella!

I continued examining Edward; I didn't try to make any small talk with him as I knew he'd want to wind down after the game. He was probably still pumped up.

As I worked in silence I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to feel his abdomen; I'd seen the pictures of his toned abs. I wanted to lick my way up them ; preferably while covered in hot chocolate sauce but I'd take them anyway I would to be honest.

As I felt his tight, toned legs I had to stop myself from moaning in delight, I wonder if the rest of his body feels the same? I really needed to quit crushing on Edward; none of the other players had the same effect on me and if I wasn't careful someone was going to notice and get us both into a heap of trouble. The thought of Charlie finding out made me shudder internally.

I realised I no longer cared. I wanted Edward and it was about time I told him. "I think you're really sexy Edward."

"Bella?" he couldn't mask the surprise in his voice.

There was no backing out now.

"I've always fancied you."

"Yeah, me and every other dick on the team." he laughed.

"No Edward, it's only ever been you." I looked him straight in the eyes leaving no doubt that I was totally serious.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fuck. Bella I haven't been able to get you out my head since Charlie introduced us to you. You're beautiful."

Was he kidding me? I felt like I'd just won the jackpot!

Sit up please?" My voice came out husky, causing Edward to sit up with a baffled look on his face.

"Is something wrong? I'm fine after the game I didn't get knocked about."

"Sshh" I whispered as I took my gloves off.

With that I pulled his face towards mine until my lips smacked onto his and kissed him like my life depended on it. It took him a few seconds to catch up and start kissing me back; and boy I wasn't disappointed when he did. His lips were soft but rough trying to get as close to mine as he could. Our mouths fought with each other, I nudged at his mouth with my tongue seeking entry; I wanted to taste him.

He granted my wish and our tongues began stroking and dancing around each other. I couldn't believe this was happening, I'd waited so long. As we deepened the kiss his hands moved to my head, tangling in my hair trying to bring me closer. I moved my hands to his back, needing to feel his skin on mine, I began pulling his top up. He groaned when I broke our kiss to pull his top over his shoulders and head and began helping me remove mine as his was disposed onto the floor.

As I stood there in my bra and trackies Edward stared at me, his eyes hooded with lust and practically drooling. "Bra and bottoms off now." Edward growled. Without taking my eyes off him, I slowly took my bra off and threw it on the floor, stepping out of my trackies and pants. I nodded to his shorts. He swung his legs to hang off the side as he attempted to get off the bed. "No; stay on the bed. Just slide your shorts off." I barely recognised my husky voice.

He didn't question me and began to tug his shorts off, moving around to get them off as sitting up wasn't the best position to get them off; I slid them off as they reached his knees. When I looked up I saw his dick standing upright tapping his stomach. It was beautiful and long and thick, I couldn't wait to have it inside me. After taking in his gorgeous form, I stepped forward to kiss him but he bent his head low and sucked my nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it slowly whilst playing with the other nipple with his fingers. I moaned as the feeling of his tongue swirling round my nipple went straight down below.

"I can't wait anymore. Lay down." he went back to lying down on the bed, I couldn't help myself from I grabbing his dick with both hands and guided him into my moth licking him from the base to his tip. I then replaced my mouth with my hands pumping them up and down.

"Oh god that feels so good, so good, ungh Bella you're killing me." I felt my confidence grow listening to him lost in pleasure. I ran my tongue up the whole length of his cock and sucked on the purplish head before taking wrapping my lips around him and taking him into my mouth again. I felt him hit the back of my throat and he groaned again. I was getting wetter down below with every lick and suck.

"Your mouth feels amazing Bella, so much better than my fantasies." I carried on sucking until he grabbed my hair to stop me. "I don't want to cum in your mouth I want to inside you. Stop before I lose it." I could see the vein sticking out in his neck from trying to control himself.

I climbed onto the bed straddling Edward and leaned forward to kiss him. I unwillingly broke the kiss and shuffled back, I felt him poke my wet folds. I took hold of him and stroked his length between my inner lips, moaning when he touched my sensitive clit my whole body shuddered from the tingling spark that ran through me..

"Bella, look at how hot that is." I looked down to see his dick covered in my juices.

I couldn't wait any longer, I positioned him at my entrance and sank down on him, feeling him stretch me deliciously. We both groaned together, I used his chest for leverage before moving up and down. Edward started thrusting up as I was sinking down on him, making my eyes roll.

He grabbed my hips making me move faster, I could feel my breasts bouncing he felt so good inside me but I needed more. I leaned backwards and rested my hands on his thighs, the change in angle caused him to move deeper inside me and hit a spot that caused a rush of blood to my head. He hit the spot repeatedly, intensifying the feeling with each stroke.

I could feel my muscles clenching; I wasn't going to last much longer. "I'm so close." I panted.

"Mme too. Come on baby, come for me." With that he put his hands down to where we were joined and began frantically rubbing my bundle of nerves.

I exploded screaming as I felt my muscles clench his dick tightly, he continued thrusting; riding out my climax before he grunted his own release.

I fell forward resting my head in the crook of his neck as he held me close, both trying to calm our breathing.

When I could finally move I sat back he slipped out of me and instantly missed his body heat. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"That was incredible Bella." Edward purred.

"It was."

I felt something nudge my arm, shaking me out of my haze.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward sounded concerned. Oh shit. Had I zoned out? I looked down at myself, yep all my clothes were in place.

"Erm... yeahYeah sorry, I kinda zoned out." My voice sounded breathy to me. I couldn't believe I'd done that.

I cleared my throat. "I think we're done here Edward, your're muscles are okay after the game." I tried to smile but I could feel my face heating. I could feel myself getting wetter down below; I'd have to see to that when I finally got home.

If only Edward was coming home with me.

* * *

Thank you for reading x

Please take a second and hit the review button to let me know what you think.


End file.
